


101 Dalmations

by Weasy



Series: In Parentheses [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasy/pseuds/Weasy
Summary: Always best to look where you're going when you run for your life.





	101 Dalmations

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a funny little drabble. Apparently I'm bad at word limits.

Rose scrambled into the TARDIS after the Doctor, a bundle of limbs and hair and half done up clothes as she collapsed on the metal grate ramp and laughed into the draft of cold air that whipped into the room as the doors closed. “Bit close Doctor!” She could hear him dancing around in the background, flipping leavers and coaxing the TARDIS into flight, moments later the gentle hum of her engines became familiar screeches and groans and the Doctor skidded back to collapse beside Rose.

Rose rolled to face him and he shot her a smug grin. “Eh, we’re fine.” He waved one hand dismissively as he stole a quick kiss from her lips. Then drew away, frowning slightly. “Rose?”

She felt her eyebrows twitch, bemused at his sudden change in mood. “What? Have I got something on my face?”

“Wellll…”

Rose frowned, touching her cheeks anxiously. “Seriously, have I?”

“When we were running from the Imperial Guard did you happen to run through the archway with the big mauve cross over the doors?”

A heavy weight settled in Rose’s stomach. “Mauve? It was a lilac-y colour…” Memories of the Doctor’s older face flashed through her mind. “That means bad things.” 

“Yeah.” He was staring at her, and it wasn’t her new favourite kind of staring that led to exciting and pleasurable places. It was the ‘something weird has happened to your face’ staring.

She pulled herself up to lean against her elbows, glancing futilely around the room for a mirror. “What’s happened?”

“You’re just a bit… dotty.” 

He cringed as she jumped to her feet and out the room, returning only moments later with a small shaving mirror clasped in her hand. “A bit dotty? A bit! I look like a sodding dalmation!”

“Yeah…” The word spun slowly from his lips as he approached her, hands up reassuringly like he was trying to coax an angry puppy into submission. The mental image didn’t help. “That was a personal modification machine, the last person through it must have set it to animal transformation mode.”

“ANIMAL TRANSFORMATION MODE?” She yelled dropping the mirror with a clatter against the raised floor as she ran her hands frantically over her body, feeling for a tail or pointy ears.

The sonic appeared in his hand. “I promise I can fix it.”

“You better.” She growled. 

A lop sided smile crossed his lips. “Promise.”


End file.
